


[Vid] Two Men in Love

by saksingj



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fanvids, Inspired by Music, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saksingj/pseuds/saksingj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from the movie "The Eagle" (2011).<br/>Music: The Irrepressibles - Two men in love.<br/>I dont own any copyrights for the scenes or music.<br/>I dont make any money with this video. It is solely for your entertainment.<br/>Dedicated to all who believe in love and those who dont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Two Men in Love




End file.
